Une vie de James
by Maluna
Summary: L'amour c'est compliqué, c'est pas facile à manier. Il y a celui qui pour le vivre persévère et celui qui ne l'a pas encore découvert. Il y a celle qui accepte de lui céder et celle qui ne cherche pas à le trouver. C'est sur, l'amour c'est compliqué et encore plus quand c'est James qui doit s'y frotter.


Une vie de James...

Lily Evans était pour James la femme de sa vie.

Lorsque en cinquième année il avait remarqué cette sorcière qui se démarquait des autres par sa chevelure flamboyante, ses yeux d'émeraudes étincelants et son intelligence stupéfiante il s'était donné pour but de la charmer. Un défi quelque peu enfantin qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de juger.

Ses tentatives d'approches pourraient être qualifiées de bourrues, maladroites si James avait été totalement honnête. Le jeune homme n'était décidément pas prêt à s'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse et stable.

Et là était le problème . Lily ,fort mature pour son âge, n'avait que faire d'une vulgaire amourette d'adolescent et ne comptait certainement pas rejoindre le tableau de chasse du grand James Potter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le détestait, mais il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Son comportement puérile, tous les points que lui et ses amis faisaient perdre à Gryffondor et son acharnement incompréhensible sur Severus ne faisaient que la conforter dans sa résolution à ne pas céder. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés.

Oui mais voilà. Sa volonté de ne pas flancher n'avait fait que conforter James dans sa pensée ; il sortirait avec Lily Evans, dut-il passer sa vie à la convaincre.

À trop jouer avec le feu on se brûle les ailes dit-on et James l'avait appris à ses dépends. D'un vulgaire pari enfantin avait découlé l'un des plus puissant sentiment d'amour que Merlin ai pût observer.

Lily Evans était devenu pour James la femme de sa vie, malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas réciproque.

* * *

Elsa Samons était pour James la fille la plus agaçante au monde.

Il faut dire que leur rencontre ne s'était pas fait sous les meilleurs hospices et on dit souvent que la première impression est toujours la bonne.Lorsque James était arrivé sur le quai 9 tout excité à l'idée de son entrée prochaine à Poudlard il ne se souciait guère de son entourage. Et c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il percuta une masse solide il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air pestant contre sa malchance. Une voix plaintive, qu'il trouverait par la suite insupportable ,lui parvint alors aux oreilles l'incitant à porter son regard sur la jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux bruns similaires aux siens, quoique légèrement plus clairs, qui lui faisait face. Son observation fut coupée net lorsque son interlocutrice lui lâcha un "Tu ne peux pas faire attention moucheron?" resplendissant de condescendance.Le jeune garçon fut bien évidemment blessé dans sa fierté. Après tout il était James Potter, le fils d'un héros de guerre et on ne pouvait que le respecter.La jeune fille l'avait planté là comme un idiot, ne lui laissant guère le temps de réagir.Il regarda consterné ses valises éparpillées sur le sol quand il entendit les sifflement du train annonçant la fermeture des portes.Ce jour là James faillit rater son entrée en première année et il n'oublia pas que la faute en incombait à cette hautaine créature.Installé à Poudlard il apprit qu'elle se nommait Elsa Samons, qu'elle était en deuxième année à Poufsouffle et née-moldue.Pour sa défense, Elsa n'était pas de bonne humeur ce jour là. Elle venait d'échapper aux reproches incessants de ses parents et n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver la compagnie agréable de ses amis. Autant vous dire que se faire renverser par un mioche maladroit n'avait pas égayé sa journée.Elle avait par la suite appris par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses amis que le mioche en question n'était autre que James Potter, fils du célèbre Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Étonnement cette information l'avait laissé stoïque.Évidemment elle connaissait l'histoire de Lord Voldemort et tout ce qui s'en suivaient, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui la pousserait à aller s'excuser auprès du rejeton Potter. Elle n'avait de toutes façons pas pour habitude de s'excuser et la blague puérile dont elle avait été victime quelques temps plus tard ne l'avait bizarrement pas fait ressentir une fulgurante envie d'implorer le pardon du Potter à genoux tout en lui déclamant un amour passionnel.Une animosité avait naturellement prit place entre les deux sorciers, s'affirmant de plus en plus fortement aux fils des années.

Elsa Samons était devenu pour James la fille la plus agaçante au monde, malheureusement pour lui c'était réciproque.

* * *

Le professeur Slughorn faisait face à sa classe de septième année. L'ambiance était tendue entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort la rivalité entre les deux maisons était à son comble. Cependant le professeur n'en prenait pas compte, conservant son air enjoué.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion d'Amortentia.

Quelques filles gloussèrent, jetant de rapides coup d'œil à certains garçons de la classe.

-Que pouvez vous me dire sur celle-ci?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, une majorité appartenant aux élèves de sexe féminin.

-Oui, miss Santy?- L'Amortentia est le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde, claironna la susnommée.-Très bien miss, 5 points pour Serpentard. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le directeur de serpentard donna alors la parole à une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse .

-L'Amortentia peut être identifiée par sa couleur nacrée, sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale et son odeur attirante qui varie selon la personne.-Parfait Miss Evans,j'accorde également 5 points à Gryffondor. Cependant, vous oubliez de mentionner que son odeur aura pour toutes personnes y ayant accès l'odeur des choses qu'il aime le plus en ce bas monde. Vous aurez deux heures pour commencer la préparation.

* * *

Elsa Samons était en pleine réalisation d'une potion extrêmement compliquée, l'Amortentia. La jeune fille était réellement impliquée dans les cours de Mr Slughorn et même si elle n'avait pas un talent naturel pour cette matière, elle possédait une réel passion pour la confection de potions en tous genres et passait des heures le nez plongé dans son chaudron.Le professeur de potion ravi par cette persévérance n'avait pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé l'autorisation d'utiliser la salle de potion en dehors des heures de cours.Le filtre d'Amortentia était au programme de fin d'année, mais Elsa était curieuse de voir le résultat que pouvait offrir une telle potion. Elle arrivait bientôt à l'achèvement de la préparation et il ne lui restait qu'à la laisser reposer 24h. Toutefois, à cette étape de la confection, il était déjà possible de percevoir les différentes senteurs.C'est pour cela que Elsa se pencha légèrement au dessus du chaudron afin de la sentir.

Différentes odeurs lui parvinrent aux narines. Elle reconnut celle de la bière au beurre, une odeur d'huile de moteur et une troisième légèrement muscée dont elle ne réussissait pas à déterminer la provenance.Ce constat la laissa perplexe. Elle comprenait l'origine de l'huile de moteur, pratiquant avec amour la mécanique durant ses vacances et la bière était sa boisson favorite. Mais la dernière odeur... Elle dégageait des relents masculins, une odeur forte et enivrante qui captivait les sens.Elsa fini par poser un sort de protection sur le chaudron ne cessant de penser à ce mystére. Elle quitta alors la pièce, décidant de revenir le lendemain pour achever la mixture.

* * *

-Dis moi Cornedrue, cette potion elle ne te permettrait pas d'enfin sortir avec Lily-jolie?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure en épis porta son regard sur la rousse d'un air rêveur avant de répondre à son ami.

-Ce ne serait pas de l'amour Patmol, je veux que ce qu'elle ressente pour moi soit réel, je veux qu'elle m'aime à la folie, je veux que son coeur vibre en entendant mon nom,je veux...-Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. Cette fille te rend affreusement guimauve mon petit Corny.-Mais elle est tellement merveilleuse, rétorqua le poursuiveur.

Sirius poussa un soupir désespéré tout en ajoutant dix gouttes de bave de cerbère dans son chaudron. Il se pencha alors par dessus celui-ci et renifla.

-Tiens, je sent l'odeur d'huile de moteur, celle de chien et... Celle de mon shampoing. Tu penses que ça signifie que je suis amoureux de moi-même ?

-Si tu veux mon avis c'est plutôt de tes cheveux que tu t'es entiché, tu t'en occupes comme tes propres enfants ...répondit James après avoir éclaté de rire. Que penses-tu que Servillius sente ?-Probablement une odeur de crottes de hiboux, il doit encore rêver de son dernier bain. S'amusa l'animagus chien au souvenir de la dernière farce des Maraudeurs.-Haha et Lily? Tu penses qu'elle sent mon odeur?Sirius leva les yeux au ciel décidant d'ignorer son meilleur ami.-Moi en tout cas je suis persuadé que cette odeur de rose lui appartient.

De son côté Lily avait étrangement découvert une senteur similaire à celle de Potter émanant de son chaudron. Mais cela ne voulais rien dire, n'est-ce pas? Ça ne signifiait pas que elle pouvait ressentir pour James Potter un sentiment autre que l'agacement. Non?

* * *

Saviez vous que pour une simple petite explosion en cours de potion on pouvait écoper d'une retenue ? Même si les seules personnes touchées par la potion contre les furoncles étaient des serpentard vaniteux et un professeur bedonnant ? Même si ce même professeur bedonnant vous considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs éléments ? C'est ce que pût constater James alors qu'il se dirigeait joyeusement vers la salle de potion afin de passer un moment agréable à récurer des chaudrons. Le fait qu'il avait près d'un quart d'heure de retard n'était tout bonnement pas à prendre en compte, il se devait d'être fidèle à sa réputation de trouble fête de Poudlard.Arrivé devant la salle il vit le professeur Slughorn l'attendre en tapant du pied. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit son élève arriver un petit sourire joyeux s'afficha sur son visage.

-Enfin Monsieur Potter, pressons-nous voulez vous?-Bonjour professeur, heureux de vous voir, s'amusa James.-Plaisir partagé James mais vous avez des chaudrons qui vous attendent. Je vous prierai de me donner votre baguette.-Merci professeur je connais la procédure, déclama-t-il en lui tendant la dite baguette.-Je vous laisse donc. Vous serez libéré dans deux heures. N'oubliez pas de passer à mon bureau, rappela l'ancien serpentard.

Sur ce il laissa James une éponge à la main et de nombreux chaudrons crasseux lui faisant face. Sans attendre il se mit au travaille impatient de rejoindre le confort de sa salle commune.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout des deux heures il remarqua un chaudron dont s'échapper une vapeur en forme de spirale. Intrigué, il s'approcha et ressentit tout de suite les effluves agréables qui s'y dégageaient. La tarte à la mélasse de sa grand mère, le bois de son Météore de Braise et une odeur vanillée, douce et apaisante mais cependant inconnue. Il ne pût réfléchir plus à la signification de cette odeur qu'il se reçu en plein dans la figure ce qui ressemblait à une écharpe jaune et noir. Étrangement, cette même odeur de vanille se dégageait de ce vêtement. Redressant la tête il aperçut celle qui était devenu au cours des années antérieures sa pire ennemie.

-Ne t'approche pas de ma potion, Potter, déclama Elsa d'une voix froide.-Sinon quoi Samons ?-Sinon je t'enlève toutes les maigres chances qu'il te reste d'avoir un jour une descendance.

Ces paroles, la baguette pointée sur lui et l'absence de la sienne dans sa poche poussa James à s'écarter du chaudron. Il n'était pas idiot et disposait d'un certain instinct de survie. Mais dans son mouvement il fit malencontreusement tomber l'écharpe qu'il tenait toujours dans la mixture.Un crie de rage s'éleva de la gorge de Elsa.

-Je vais te tuer Potter ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle jeta alors un furonculus qui le manqua de peu. Saisissant une légère ouverture, James s'enfuit en courant par la porte, rejoignant prestement le bureau de Slughorn un air innocent sur le visage.Elsa regardait agaçait sa potion gâchée par cet imbécile de Potter.Tant d'efforts poussés à néant. Décidément, elle détestait cet idiot.

* * *

La période qui précédait les ASPICs avait vue un événement étrange se produire. En effet pour la stupéfaction de tous, l'agacement des demoiselles, le soulagement de Sirius et la joie de James, Lily Evans avait enfin cédé. Les rumeurs de cette année 1978 furent donc alimentées en grande partie par ce couple inespéré.

* * *

Lorsque James Potter fit son entrée en septième et dernière année à Poudlard,il sentit un étrange vide dans son coeur. Ses yeux se portèrent inconsciemment sur la table des Poufsouffles et il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à sa rivale de toujours. Il avait entendu dire par son oncle Charlie qu'elle était partie étudier les dragons en Roumanie. James se disait qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant de cette intérêt que la sorcière portait aux dragons. Puis il se reprit, après tout,comment aurait-il pût être au courant, lui et Elsa n'étaient pas spécialement proches, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais pût se supporter.

Le fait qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais était une bonne chose.

" _Oui, une_ _très_ _bonne_ _chose"_

* * *

Deux James, deux époques, deux vies pleines de similitudes, deux filles, deux amours.Mais il est préférable d'avoir conscience de ses sentiments afin de vivre pleinement son amour.

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :**

Donc voilà une fic cadeau pour Assilia. Qui contient d'ailleurs 3 de tes perso préférés ! J'ai adoré écrire cet OS et bien que ça est prit du temps je suis fière du résultat.

Évidemment j'accueille toutes critiques constructives et je ne pense pas que des explications quant au scenario soient nécessaires. Oui, ça ne finit pas vraiment bien mais qui sait, peut être une suite des aventures de James et Elsa germeront elles un jour dans mon esprit...

Et je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes...

Xx Maluna xX


End file.
